svencoopfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog 4.5
= Sorted 4.5 Changelog = This is a partial list of changes in SC 4.5, from Patch 4.07 to 06/08/2010 Map Changes * NEW: Co-op support for the Opposing Force SP campaign * Updated: Co-op support for the Half-Life SP campaign * NEW: Kyper Kuutio series by RNG * NEW: Sector E series by CryoKeen * NEW: Dead Simple Neo 2 ' by Nih * NEW: '''Intruder ' by Turrican * NEW: 'Jumpers ' by Nih * NEW: 'Murks ' by EMTEG * NEW: 'Polar Rescue ' by AdamR * NEW: 'Psyko ' by Lemonsoda * NEW: 'Robination ' by Silencer * Updated: '''Crystal series by AzShadow * Updated: Royals series by LemonSoda * Updated: Svencoop series by Sven Viking * Updated: sc_Tetris series by A1win * Updated: It_Has_Leaks by Skacky * Updated: sc_Mazing by A1win * Updated: sc_Reflux by g1l * Tweaked: Escape Series * Tweaked: They Hunger Episode 1 * Tweaked: Abandoned * Tweaked: Last4 * Tweaked: Osprey * Tweaked: Richard Boderman * Tweaked: Stadium3 * Tweaked: Toonrun series Misc Changes * Added showstats levels. * Updated support/formatting for more screen sizes. * Removed unused DLLs * Replaced game.ico, sc.ico, and sc2.ico with a high quality version. * Replaced TGA logo with a high quality version - the one that shows up in your Steam games list * Added distinct footstep sounds for walking on Wood and Flesh materials, and added a new 'Snow' material type. * Updated to Opposing Force materials.txt (determines sounds used for footsteps or bullet impacts on certain textures). Major Features * Full support for the following sound formats (including tracker formats). These can be used in maps or models, or played via the in-game Media Player. ** AIFF, ASF, DLS, FLAC, IT, M3U, MID, MOD, MP2, MP3, OGG, S3M, VAG, WAV, WMA, XM * Brand new Playlist Generator supporting all the above audio formats and import of other playlist formats. * New Weapon: Shock Rifle. * New Weapon: Spore Launcher. * Active sounds are refreshed for new players joining the server. AI/Monster Changes * Added FearScream() generic routine for Barney. * Baby Gargantuas no longer hurt each other (or themselves) with their flame or Stomp attacks. * Chumtoad now randomly blinks while alive. * Fixed bad pointer assignment resulting in strange entity behaviour in some NPCs. * Fixed monsters getting permanently stuck running into walls or other world objects. * Fixed monsters still seeing enemies that should be non-targetable. * Fixed some monsters not accepting custom values or commands. * Heavy damage no longer stops weapon reload (solves many problems from enemies attacking grunts). * Human grunts, Op4 grunts, male assassins, and robogrunts check for friendlies around a target area before using grenades. * Increased fade-out time delay on dead bodies. * Increased the random interval between enemies throwing grenades. * Increased use-range of certain Bodyguard weapons from 256 to 512 units. * Made some tweaks to the Gargantua's attack determination logic. Moved pickup-prey carry-position up 2 units. * Male Assassin Snipers now reload at a normal speed. * Fixed monsters getting stuck running in circles * Various tweaks to the AI and path-finding code * Modified findcover routines -- NPCs face the location of grenades before running. Also modified occluded findcover routines. * Alien Grunts can now toss Snark Grenades. * Overhaul of Bullsquid AI. * Overhaul of Hornets. * Tor runs 50% faster with an enemy. * Zombie bullet resistance increased; aim for the head. * Optimizations for turret repair/revive code. * Resolved issue where Big Momma's children were not inheriting her Classification. Mapping Changes * Big updates to the squadmaker. * Added new entity "trigger_condition": checks if a key of an entity is equal, unequal, less or greater than a specified value. Has a "true" and a "false" target * Added trigger_changevalue entity. Allows another entity's properties to be replaced, incremented, multiplied, and more. * Added trigger_copyvalue entity. Allows properties to be copied from one entity to another, used in maths operations, and more. * Added trigger_changemodel. Changes the model of an entity. ** Supports players and playermodels. Useful for mutating enemies, force changing playermodels or ambient model effects. * Added game_player_counter. Fires targets based on the number of players on the server -- useful for dynamic difficulty. * Added func_clip. Like monsterclip but can be used for players, pushables etc. * Added trigger_createentity. Allows any entity to be created with any keyvalues. * Added trigger_renameplayer. Gives a targetname to a player so you can use him like an entity. * Added game_slot_counter. Checks how many slots the server has and triggers it's target if the specified value matches. * Added game_slot_counter. This entity checks how many slots the server has and triggers it's target if the specified value matches. * Added trigger_lookat * Added camera_target * Added trigger_hurt_remote * Added custom_precache * Added trigger_cameratarget * Spawnpoints can now give players targetnames. * Updated game_counter * Updated game_zone_player * Updated game_player_equip * Updated func_breakable * Updated trigger_setorigin * Updated trigger_respawn. Can now respawn only players with a certain targetname. * Updated info_teleport_destination * Updated trigger_camera. * Trigger_camera can now have a mouse pointer, which can interact with . * trigger_teleport: new spawnflags "keep angles", "keep velocity", "relative teleport", "random targets" * trigger_teleport: now fully supports spawnflags "monsters", "no clients", "pushables" and "everything else" * func_door: new "openflags": pushables, no clients, everything else * func_door/func_door_rotating: don't return when blocker has been killed/gibbed * func_door_rotating: use velocity instead of angles (fallback to angles if velocity is 0 0 0) * func_train: now follows moving path_corners * path_corner: new spawnflag: "random target" * trigger_setorigin: new spawnflag: "rotate around parent" (use with offset) * Added custom damage to weapon entities. ** Mappers can specify the 'dmg' key in a weapon entity to give it a custom damage value instead of inherit one from the skill configuration. * Added multi_manager trigger modes. ** Add #0 for Off, #1 for On, or #2 for Kill, to the end of time value. e.g. "5 #2" to kill something in 5 seconds. * Added Fire On Enter and Exit options to various brush-based trigger_ entities. * Increased multi_manager targets to 32, and added a developer warning if a multi_manager exceeds the maximum number of targets allowed. * All item_ entities, such as weapons and ammo, can now float if the level designer desires. * "Everything Else" flag for various entities. Triggers fire if touched by func_train, etc. * Added the ability to force sounds to loop, or play only once, via their filenames. Useful for using MP3s as looping replacements for monster sounds, etc. ** A sound with "_loop.*" at the end of its filename will loop by default, e.g.: mysound_loop.mp3. A sound with "_once.*" at the end of its filename will play once by default -- e.g. mysound_once.wav * Fixed console output in developer mode not showing new lines as expected. * Added features to the env_spritetrain entity. Note that this entity is bandwidth-intensive, and should be used very sparingly. * Implemented env_xenmaker template feature for the squadmaker. New key "xenmaker" specifies a targetname of the env_xenmaker to copy and activate. The copied env_xenmaker is destroyed after being fired. * Map, player, and skill configurations can now use tabs in lines to split the CVAR name and value. * Gave 'item_antidote' a purpose: it now checks if a player is poisoned, and cures them if so. Also gave it a sound when being picked up. * Fixed repelling grunt/medic/torch/assassin not having their correct allied model, custom model, custom health, and custom display name. * Replaced some maths in mapping error messages that include the entity origin for help, as some of them would appear as insanely high numbers. * Silenced pistols now need a custom w_ model setting to prevent them from showing up as weaponboxes. * Added CVAR 'weaponmode_357', set to 1 to disable zooming with the 357.* Added Origin to various mapping errors messages such as 'monster stuck in wall' errors, to help mappers. * Added a way for mappers to set material types (vent, dirt, grate, metal, slosh, tile, wood, computer, glass, flesh, or snow) for custom textures. ** See urlhttp://www.svencoop.com/forums/showthread.php?p=452651[/url] * The global sound-replacement file (globalsoundlist) can be set in map CFGs, now, as an alternative to worldspawn. * Mappers can now set custom playercount-based auto-balancing values. * Setting mp_dropweapons to -1 will prevent everything but shock roaches from being dropped (once you grab a minigun, you'll have to die to get rid of it) Weapon Changes * Changed 9mmhandgun secondary-fire delay to be randomized for random effect. * Changed Hornetgun max carry to 100. * Fixed a bug with grenades continuing to spin after hitting a wall. * Increase rate of fire on the MP5. * Per-weapon recoil angles rather than a static angle for all of them. * Reduced minigun default ammo. * Reduced the delay before firing the sniper rifle after reloading with an empty clip. * 357 power accuracy reduced/power increased. Desert Eagle power reduced. * Reduced Chumtoad damage. Still trumps zombies with default health, but that's basically the intention. * Chumtoads can now be grabbed with the Barnacle grapple (if pull mode is active). * Stopped the use of the minigun while on a ladder. * Fixed known reload issues / exploits on all weapons * Fixed sniper rifle autozoom. General Changes * Updated the order in which spawn locations are used (no longer random). * Changed the way the HUD is rendered in the engine. * Tweaked HUD messages. * Warning added for mapvote.cfg lists with over 150 maps, as this may cause reliable channel overflows for clients. * Allowed server administrators to choose an alternate MOTD from the default "motd.txt", with cvar motdfile. * Allowed server admins to choose an alternate skill configuration from the default "skill.cfg", with cvar skillcfgfile. * Allowed server admins to prevent mappers setting insane/infinite time limits using the default "static.cfg" or cvar staticcfgfile. * Changed the CFG execution order so that the map CFG is loaded AFTER the server configuration, allowing level designer overrides to be enabled by default. Major Bug Fixes * Added message to print an error if FMOD fails to initialize. * Fixed crashes related to sound engine. * Non-English Steam language settings no longer cause connection problems * Fixed being unable to hear other players' footsteps. * Fixed fan sounds' pitch not ramping up during func_rotating's spinup sequence. * Fixed desert eagle not having custom damage with the laser on. * Fixed most cases of turrets' sounds not working correctly. * Fixed problems with spawn locations being offset. * Work-around for model limit problems: Most world (w_) models have been combined into the one file -- w_svencoop_pickup.mdl. For a full list of affected models, check this post: http://www.svencoop.com/forums/showpost.php?p=449537&postcount=11 (The models mentioned as "excluded" are excluded). Custom models, whether per-entity or global, should not be affected. * Fixed crash bugs related to sentry turrets. * Fixed a crash after dropping weapons in specific circumstances. * Fixed demo write buffer leaking memory. ---- =Raw List of Changes= This raw list of newer changes needs to be merged into the list above. When moving items from this list to the main list, please try to: * Cut&paste (not copy&paste), so we know what's been merged and nobody else duplicates your work. * Move it to the right category. Mapping Changes for things that only affect mappers, Weapon Changes for adjustments to weapons, Bug Fixes for things like crashfixes (even crashfixes related to weapons), etc. * Make sure that it's not a duplicate item or a fix for something that wasn't broken in 4.07. * Remove any superfluous comments intended for developers, e.g. "Also added a commented-out block where I've began to copy the template env_xenmaker" * Rephrase to be more concise or understandable where necessary. Lines should be as short as possible while conveying the necessary information. If you're not sure about something, ask in the forum thread. Code * Monsters with hull sizes greater than 96 units in height now perform two hull traces to prevent them from entering small areas. * Changed some CVAR's from FCVAR_PROTECTED to FCVAR_SERVER because plug-ins couldn't read them when they needed to (like mapcyclefile). * Reduced move-shoot hornet gun range for Alien Grunt * Updates to the Desert Eagle * Increased Opposing Force Grunt maximum-followers count to 7 members. * Increased the Barney / Scientist maximum-followers count to 5. * EF_NODRAW change for hornets for reduced network traffic. * Increased the Alien Grunt's collision box height. Arrows / rockets / other non-bullet projectiles will no longer fly through its head. * Updated 'crowbar' animation reference to 'wrench', to use the 3rd-person pipe wrench animations correctly. * Fixed some remote access exploit holes * Improved sound engine compatibility with some sound cards. Separately, if the player's fmodex.dll file is out of date, the game will now exit. Before exiting, a descriptive error message will be displayed. * Fixed two game freeze crashes caused by dangling pointers * trigger_teleport: fixed viewangle bug when using relative teleport + teleportee rotation * Added new features see http://www.svencoop.com/forums/showthread.php?t=37287 for more information. * Disabled the anti-telefrag code (that shifts the actual player spawn position up to 92 units away from the spawn point entity) if CVAR 'mp_multiplespawn' isn't 0. The default map configuration has this set at 1. Mappers can turn this off if they require the shifting to happen. * Fixed a bug causing the game to crash when func_trains are in the map. * Added new entities: see this link for more information http://www.svencoop.com/forums/showthread.php?p=438803 * Fixed a rare crash with MP3 player * Fixed another potential crash bug with the world-light calculation of the particle engine. * Changed priority levels for game music / player weapon sound effects to keep them from cutting out. (client_soundengine.php) * Tweaked the blood function, looked weird. * Increased the hull size of the Gargantua to 64 units wide / deep (Up from 48) * Made some improvements to the Gargantua's AI / attack conditions. * Entities which are not solid no longer block monstermakers / squad makers. * NPC step size increased to 18 from 16 unit checks to match players. (Monsters.cpp) * Small optimization with the NPC movement code * Updated performance of func_button’s. * Updated how "Instant Break" works, a level designer can now determine which weapon should cause the instant break (defaults to WEAPON_CROWBAR for obvious required compatibility). * Decreased accuracy of Uzi / Uzi Akimbo by 3 degrees for a greater spread. * Updates to monster_furniure and monster_generic. * Added key name/value to read key "xenmaker" to point to an existing "env_xenmaker". Also added a commented-out block where I've began to copy the template "env_xenmaker", I may need help to finish it. * The medkit weapon no longer heals machine allies, only the wrench will instead. * Fixed hornet gun not re-charging ammo while unselected. * Increased medkit recharge speed by 25%. * Set MOTD text to "No server MOTD available." if it is still empty after receiving it. * Players have to wait 3 seconds before collecting another crowbar, pipewrench, or barnacle grapple weapon. * Players have to wait 180 seconds before collecting another minigun. * Modified barnacle free player conditions for forced respawn: only frees player if they move over 32 units away from the barnacle by force. * Lowered minimum spit distance by 25% for gonome. This won't always fix the 'hiding under the stairs' issue on toonrun2, but this is as good as it will get without severely effecting how the gonome behaves in general. * Limited the barnacle tongue to 1024 units. * Reset the barnacle state if their prey moves out of it's tongue position (X/Y axis), like via a 'trigger_respawn'. * Barnacles now ignore non-solid monsters as they couldn't physically touch them. Mappers can now have ghost-like human enemies if they like. They will also ignore players using the 'notarget' cheat mainly to help out mappers. Also, if a player uses 'notarget' or 'nonsolid' while being lifted, the barnacle will reset as it can no longer feel them. * Added new cheat: 'cl_nonsolid' This will allow players to become non-solid, mainly for mappers who require this during debugging. * Replaced fog colour to "None" if there is no fog defined. * Slowed down gibs dramatically while underwater, so they gradually float to the surface. * Disallowed monster_tripmine from creating monster info. * Minor updates to the RPG weapon. * Disallowed calling for medic, warning to take cover, or firing weapons while a player is frozen (i.e. by a camera). * Disallowed heavy weapons grunts from firing if they’re underwater, and they also will start drowning immediately when fully underwater losing 10 HP/second. * Stopped monsters with the prisoner flag turning towards sounds they could hear. * Fixed a bug where monster_robot would only do it's death trigger if it got exploded instantly. * Fixed male assassin having a rapid fire (and invisible) sniper rifle after being revived. * Updated feedback on about not being able to call medic or use grenade warning so that it displays in the centre of the screen. * Slightly better accuracy on the M16 if the player is both crouched AND not moving, as the accuracy of this weapon is currently terrible. * Reduced the distance of Tor's melee attack by 75%. * Changed the spawn point finding code to only use info_player_start or info_player_coop if the 'coop' CVAR is switched on. * Fixed a bug where custom render options would be lost when a monster was revived. * Fixed negative score when repairing turrets and sentry turrets * Added console print for game_text messages as players want to see them if they were missed. * Changed how a failed map change is displayed * Added origin to the message about a monster being stuck in a wall. * Fixed a bug that would cause the model parameter to not be precached properly. * Updates to developer cheats * Fixed a bug that was causing the 'on death' trigger to happen twice when a robot dies. * Fixed a bug where 'motdfile' would be executed in place of 'skillcfgfile'. This caused monsters to have no HP. * Added SERVER_EXECUTE() after executing configuration files to ensure configurations get executed in the exact order we specify and on time. * Changed hard-coded mapvote.cfg to a CVAR mapvotecfgfile (default: mapvote.cfg). * Chose skill configuration file from CVAR "skillcfgfile", allowing server administrators to choose an alternative skill configuration from the default "skill.cfg". * Allow custom model to be used on 'weaponbox' entity. * Updated game_text's use routine. * Chumtoad's gas clouds no longer hurt enemies classed as machines. * If they don't see any enemies, Alien Grunts eventually get bored of firing seeking hornets and give up. * Fixed tentacle re-spawn bug. * Lots of updates to the squadmaker * Stop the crosshairs showing when they shouldn't. * Fixed flash light exploit * Updated MOTD information on server, and client * Changed the snipper rifle ammo type. * Resolved the issue where you can reload a sniper rifle when the clip is already full. * Standardized hornetgun primary/secondary fire (back to orange HL1-style trails for both) * Minor tweaks and optimizations. FGD file * Changed default value of newunit (in worldspawn) to 1 in the FGD. The vast majority of SC maps should be this way -- very few (e.g. svencoop2.bsp) need to be set to "No, keep current". * Updated trigger_condition flag comment. * Removed full stop from flag label. * Added 'Angles'-BaseClass to func_wall. * Added "Keep !a./!c." flag to trigger_condition. Renamed "Fire once" flag to "Cyclic". * Removed base class RenderFields from ammo_556, ammo_762, and spore plant -- the Weapon base class inherits this base class already. * Fixed models for all the item_ entities, though like all other entities, custom models won't show in hammer -- they will in game though. * Added trigger_setcvar entity. * Some FGD tweaks. * Added info_texlights entity. * Changed path_corner "Teleport" spawnflag to "Teleport to this" and "Fire On Pass" to "Fire On Arrive" (Fires before wait-time is over) to match the functionalities of these features. * Trigger_remote_hurt: If no target name or class is specified, the entity won't try and hurt/heal anything, Key "targetclass" allows you to hurt/heal all entities of a specific class (i.e. player) * Fixed allied grunt/medic/engineer entities showing the wrong (or no) model. * Forgot to give 'item_suit' it's model filename. * Fixed an invalid repelling animation for monster_grunt_repel. It was showing the "sitting dead" animation or something like that, changed it to the repelling action. * Updated the FGD: Matched ammo_spore to the Opposing Force FGD. * Fixed 'weapon_grapple' model in the FGD. It's "w_bgrap.mdl", not "w_bgrab.mdl". * Adding entities 'weapon_sporelauncher' and 'ammo_sporeclip'. * Added env_shake custom color and size. Changed env_shake keyvalue descriptions, as they were irritating. Added func_group brush entity, which is the old method of grouping objects before a certain version of VHE, as this entity is casted into normal solid brushes by the compile tools. You can use this to keep brush groups in the MAP file-form. * Added env_sentence iconsprite and improved color variety among several trigger entities. * Added a model for trigger_camera. See if it's nice/helpful. * Added coloring to most PointClass entities, also changing and fixing a few hull sizes. * Fixed info_teleport_destination's hullsize to make sense. Fixed bad commenting conventions. Fixed tabs inserted as spaces. Replaced all iconsprites previously used with our own ones, located in sprites/vhe-iconsprites. * Removed env_model (not required anymore) * Added In_Filter and Out_Filter base class for extended filtering * Sorted all entities by name as they show up in the hammer entity list * Added Filters to the Trigger and Door Base Classes as i think those are the entities where they're mostly used. * Due to popular request, removed the filter keyvalues. They were considered irritating because of their vast quantity yet their rare usage. Furthermore, the keyvalues were set twice on some entities and also on entities where they do not belong, like muti_manager. In the future, disable smart edit and add the keyvalues manually in order to use the filter feature. * Allowing item_security to use any model. * Put guidelines at the beginning of the file, Cleaned up the header, See this page for more details http://www.svencoop.com/forums/showthread.php?p=440654 * New entities: env_weather and func_clip * Added trigger_vote, see .fgd and this link fore more details and usage http://www.svencoop.com/forums/showthread.php?t=37287 * Updated fgd with new entities see this link for more details http://www.svencoop.com/forums/showthread.php?t=37287 * "func_breakable" spawnflag "Instant Crowbar" is now "Instant Break". New property: "Instant Break Weapon" (weapon) - specifies the weapon that can be used for the "Instant Break" flag, defaults to crowbar of course. * Adding properties to the barnacle that were missing (HP, custom name, other monster properties, etc). * Added Angles and Model properties to the weaponbox entity. * Added .fgd changes for new squadmaker functionality. Models * HD scientist with loop setting for fallingloop animation. * Cleaned up They Hunger player, and weapon models. * Updated 357 model * Rescaled a few ammo models. * UVW correction on v_m40a1 and hgun, relative scale corrections on most weapon and ammo models. * Adding some models from OpFor. Even if they're not needed for OpForCoop, some might be useful for custom maps. * OpFor Osprey model (adds on_tarmac and take_off sequences). * UVW and smoothing corrections on some models. Added throw_snark animation to agrunt. * Updated the hound eye model to help with the dedicated server lag issues, and the teleport bug. * Re-enabled chrome effects in a number of models in which they went missing last year. * Add op4 gman.mdl ---- =Raw List of Changes after 08-08-2010= Mapping: * Added missing properties to turrets and miniturrets in FGD: ** maxsleep - "Max time to search without a target" ** turnspeed - "Angles per second" Models: * Fixed bigrat.mdl's death animation * Changed zombie_soldier's hitboxes to support locational damage * Added HD gauss gun model * Houndeye attack charge time reduced Code: * Fixed 'startarmor' map CFG not setting a new limit for battery power (i.e. startarmor 150 should allow players to acquire 150 armour from batteries and wall chargers). Sniper's code comments suggest that it being stuck at 100 was not intended. Also applied the battery drain if the battery charge is over the limit, just like health slowly trickles down to the limit if it somehow exceeds it. * - All sound files will, by default, play once. Fixes issue with non-wave files. Play mode feature added to ambient_generic. The new flags can also be used in normal sound-play function calls to force looping on or off. * Sentry guns and turrets now respect their class override from Hammer. * Ran into a crash when reloading the uzi. This should stop the game from crashing if the right uzi isn't available. * Changed hornetgun maximum ammo to 100. Increased reload time by 50%. Removed 100% ammo auto-refill on pickup. Restored ammo generation. * Slightly increased underwater rocket speed (you could out-swim them before :) ) * Added a simple hack to set ambient_generics with non-WAV sounds to loop by default on old maps. Note: ** The hack also ONLY affects ambient_generics. Other non-WAV sounds will never loop by default (unless you append "_loop" to their filename). ** The hack does not affect ambient_generics with the "Is NOT Looped" flag checked. ** The hack does not affect maps saved with the latest Sven Co-op FGD. * Added "Obey Trigger Mode" property to func_door/func_water. Without this flag, they'll work as in default HL. Prevents existing maps from breaking. * Added "Obey Trigger Mode" property to func_rotating. Without this flag, they'll work as in default HL. Prevents existing maps from breaking. * Increased AI hearing radius for monster weapons to match player. NPCs can now better respond to hearing a friend shoot something. ** Added AI combat sounds to several monsters (big momma, sentry turrets, tor, alien grunts, etc.) for their (loud) attacks. ** Tweaked some player weapon combat sound radius defines ** Increased maximum AI Sound count to 1024 * Fixed some uzi timing problems (IN PROGRESS) * Increased client shotgun bullet count to 8 pellets to match server version. * Fixed m16a2 client-side prediction * ARgrenades legacy hack no longer applies to players who already received an M16. Makes ammo hard to come by in old maps, but ensures nothing strange happens. * Modified movement code to prevent NPCs running in circles * Added a "No Weapon Drop" weapons setting affecting HWGrunts, Sniper Assassins and Shocktroopers. Works with the Squadmaker without needing an additional property. * Fixed slime and lava doing damage every frame instead of every second. Reduced knockback a bit to compensate for higher-damage weapons. * NPC MoveExecute() function no longer runs if NPC is falling from the sky. Fixes some rare issues thta caused the NPC to "walk to the ground from the sky". * Framerate reset for Medic when not arming / disarming pistol or needle. * Knockback reduced for extremely high-health enemies. * Set up basic switchable fog. It still affects the whole map, but you can turn it on and off this way. * Fixed issue with server failing to send out sound messages to clients once an unprecached sound attempts to be precached after the sound list has been generated. * Lowered sound pitch of m16a2. Reduced 3-round burst speed from 0.06 to 0.08. M16a2 no longer fires remaining shots upon deploying, if it didn't finish firing all 3 rounds. * Fixed some accuracy values that were different on the client and server side. * Fixed a problem where clients would become permanently stuck in VGUI menu mode if a vote popup appeared while they had the vote menu open. Made normal votes and trigger_votes interfere with each other less. * Fixed a crash caused when clients disconnect (or are disconnected) from a server while the Media Player menu is open. I'm not sure if this is the proper way to do it, though -- asking about it on the forums. * Added Protector's repairable/HUD info code for func_breakables. Also gave them a max_health value (necessary for repair) and had repairable breakables default to Player Ally if no classification is specified. * Moved spark effect clientside for npc_moveto. Added guardpoint schedule for NPCs to stay put after being directed to a location. * Reduced medic framerate to 2.0 for disarm/arm pistol/needle. * Hopefully fixed three related problems with linked doors: ** When some (or maybe all?) linked doors became stuck, they called all their friends... then each friend called each of _his_ friends, including the original door. So an exponential rise in checks with each door linked together. ** Problem 1 caused linked doors' States to be reversed in some cases. So one part of the linked door would be trying to open while the other was trying to close. ** Problem 2 would sometimes cause the doors to become semi-permanently stuck, meaning every linked door would call every other linked door every frame. This caused major network issues. * - Changed m16a2 pitch to be within the range of 100 (normal) to match HGrunt's - was too high before. * Fixed issue with NPCs shooting at dead enemies the entire length of their run or walk to a new location. * Changed blood stream code to be more visible, slightly increased multiplier for normal blood (more blood). * Allowed breakables to have a name for HUD info. ** Added separate HUD info for breakables (no armour/frags). * - Changed default grunt clip size to match player mp5 (30) * Fixed some improper weapon sub-model selection code for old-models(only mp5 present) / new-models(mp5, m16 present) in hgrunts, op4grunts, maleassassins. * Made Hud Info work for func_pushables as well as breakables. Note that if you set a classification for pushables, some monsters only seem to attack its original position (if you push it somewhere, they don't realise it's moved). * - Fixed issue with Gonome's and Bullsquid's projectile attacks freezing in-place in the air if couldn't calculate velocity needed to hit target * Improvements to the guard point feature (npc_moveto), now works /even if/ an NPC is attacking a target. * Gonome projectiles now behave like the bullsquid's, they have gravity * Fixed bug with move_and_shoot code applying animations when the monster wasn't allowed to move (e.g. waiting for a door, waiting for another NPC to move) * Fixed issue with Barney / Otis / Scientists ignoring enemies if they were answering a question. * Fixed a null pointer crash with turrets. * Fixed allied turrets showing as hostile in monsterinfo while deactivated. This was because their classification was changed while deactivated so monsters wouldn't attack them. Changed it to use FL_NOTARGET while deactivated instead. * Turrets spawned by squadmakers still start deactivated, but also get the Autostart flag now (you still need to trigger them On, but once you do they won't permanently deactivate unless you trigger them Off again). * Had an error message print to console if a sound-replacement or model-replacement file is not found. * Added optional 'Linear Rolloff' options for ambient_generics (enabled under Play Mode in Hammer). These give mappers fairly precise control over sound radii, allowing for sounds that play at maximum volume within a specified minimum radius and can't be heard at all from outside a maximum radius. * Fixed a crash caused by the bigmomma code mistaking a scripted_sequence for an info_bigmomma. * Had cdaudio commands sent to all players instead of just the local player. Would be good if this could be tested with 2+ people on a server. * Fixed a media player crash occurring when stopping a song twice in a row, stopping a song then using "playmedia", etc. * Removing the hack which checked and edited Sven Co-op's Launch Options to include "-num_edicts 4096", as recent Steam Cloud changes mean it no longer has any effect. * Sentry turrets can now still be toggled on/off after being woken by touch/damage. * Hopefully fixed problem with RPG sounds looping forever. * Had aslave/slv_word3,4,5,7.wav precached for the Alien Slave, as they're used in islave.mdl animation events. * The target_cdaudio entity was only set up for single-player (Valve has a comment warning to only use it in SP), and it seems that it was causing a crash in some cases. Changed it to simply play the specified cdaudio track for all players when triggered (the Radius value no longer has any effect). This is actually a step up in functionality, as far as multiplayer usage goes. =Earlier Changes= See the main Changelog page for changes prior to version 4.5.